officejerkfandomcom-20200215-history
Office Jerk
Even the Office Jerk can only take so much. But why not have some fun finding out? With a giant cooked turkey maybe? Over 13 MILLION downloads worldwide! Working in an office sure can be boring, and it doesn't help when some do-good know-it-all sits across from you all day. You know the type: he runs to the boss when you do something wrong, complains when you get the last bag of chips in the snack room or always has a better idea than you. Well here's how you can "pay it back": THROW: Thanksgiving TURKEY!!!! (but only for a limited time!) Well chewed pink bubble gum Honey filled, angry bee hive Yesterday's best mobile phone Bag of white fluffy flour Classic computer monitor Shiny red stapler No-Ads mug that does what it says! Stick o' dynamite Yummy cupcake with sprinkles Standard issue eraser/rubber Crumpled piece of paper A very hard and very fast golf ball Momma's own special cream pie Suction cup dart, still funny! Plus several mystery items! And we're adding new items all the time! So no longer will you sit back and take it! Grab whatever feels right and fling at his head or his shoulder, or go right for his face. Click the desk organizer to see what other items you can rain down on that office meanie! Finally wipe that smirk off his face in the feel-good app of the year! Office Jerk, released to the iOS on 29th April 2011, is the original game in the series. You work in an office, and sit behind a goody-two-shoes who is always employee of the month. You get bored at work, and decide to start throwing thing at him. So far, there are forty-eight items to throw at him. These items are: Paper, Rubber, Stapeler, Cupcake, Squid, Pie, Computer, Trophy - which can be obtained by completing the checklist - Fan, Score Sheet, Pencil, Brain - which can be obtained by downloading Office Zombie for free - Phone and Bag of Flour. There are two in-app purchase packs which you can buy - No-ads pack, for £0.69, which adds the No-ads Mug and the Golf Ball. The other in-app-purchase pack is the ACME pack, for £1.49, which adds the TNT, Suckers and the Egg. Coins are a feature in the game. You can buy premium items with coins and they can also be earned by completing daily challenges. The latest item added is a laptop, which was added. This is an entire list of items. *Cupcake *Stapler *Paper Ball *Fishbowl *Fan *Pie *Pizza *Soap Bar *Paper Airplane *Flour Bag *Beehive *Elf Doll *Santa Doll *Boss Doll *Letter Bag *Scoreboard *Dynamite Stick *Cell Phone *Envelope with Letter *Soda Can *Racing Glove *Toilet Paper *Taco *Mouse Trap *Heart-Shaped Container feat. Chocolate *Wrench *Coffee Cup *Pencil *Octopus *Eraser *Ice Cream *Monster Egg *Snowball *Bobble Head *Dart *Brick *Golden Stapler *Trophy *Gum *Brain *Laptop *Golf Ball *Egg *Plunger *Turkey *Computer Mouse *Water Balloon *Gnome Weapons.JPG|Possible Weapons Trophy stats.JPG|You have to complete certain challenges to unlock the trophy Oj screeb.JPG|Throwing a Turkey Oj bee.JPG|Swarmed Oj gum.JPG|Gum in your hair Category:Office Zombie